Utilisateur:The white Pearl
Personnages Personnages principaux Sept protagonistes sont dénombrées dans la série revenant régulièrement au fil des épisodes : * Twilight Sparkle (Crépuscule Etincelant ) est l'héroïne de la série. C'est une licorne à robe violet clair avec une crinière et une queue indigo et des mèches roses et violettes. Sa marque de beauté est une étoile rose foncée au centre avec cinq autres petites étoiles blanches autour , cela signifie la magie . Elle est spécialiste en magie et possède une grande connaissance en la matière. Elle est la plus fidèle élève de la princesse Célestia et, dans les premiers épisodes, considère la connaissance comme plus importante que l'amitié. Après son séjour à Poneiville elle décide d'y rester avec l'approbation de son professeur. Elle est aussi la représentation de la Magie, l'un des six Éléments d' équilibre. Dans le dernier épisode de la saison 3, elle reçoit des ailes et devient une alicorne. Elle se fait alors couronner princesse. Elle était présente dans la première série de mon petit poney, sous le nom de Crépuscule, ou elle était de couleurs plus claires. Elle était l'une des principales protagoniste de l'épisode pilote de l'ancienne série, l'Evasion du château de minuit (Escape from midnight castle en VO).'' * '''Spike' est l'assistant de Twilight. Il est violet et ses écailles sont vertes. C'est un bébé Dragon, loyal et dévoué qui épaule l'héroïne tout au long de l'aventure. Il sert principalement de scribe. Il écrit les lettres officielles de Twilight pour la princesse Célestia et les envoie par magie en les brûlant de son souffle. Il est très amoureux de Rarity et ne peut lui refuser un service, si bien qu'il se fait souvent exploité par elle. Il était déjà omniprésent dans la série des années 80, où il était l'animal de compagnie de l'adjoint de Lord Tirek avant de rejoindre les poneys. * Applejack est une pouliche à robe orange clair avec une crinière et une queue blonde. Elle porte toujours un chapeau de cow-girl et sa marque de beauté se compose de trois pommes rouges. Elle parle avec un fort accent du sud des États-Unis (proche de l'accent du Missouri). C'est un poney courageux et têtu, doté d'un solide bon sens et d'un cœur généreux. Elle possède de plus un talent reconnu pour la culture des pommes et la cuisine. Elle travaille dans la ferme de la Douce Pomme (Sweet Apple Acres en anglais). Elle symbolise l'honnêteté dans les Éléments d' équilibre. Elle possède une force incroyable. Elle était déjà présente dans la première série des années 80, sans son chapeau de cow-boy (on la voit se faire renverser dans l'épisode pilote). * Rainbow Dash est une pégase à la robe bleu clair avec une crinière et une queue couleur arc-en-ciel. Sa marque de beauté est un éclair tricolore rouge-jaune-bleu sortant d'un nuage blanc. Elle préfère régler ses problèmes par la force. Elle se vante beaucoup, mais reste une pilote hors pair et une amie brave et loyale. Elle est assignée à la météo de Ponyville, elle doit donc gérer les nuages dans le ciel et sert aussi de guet pour le village. Elle veut rejoindre les Wonderbolts, un groupe de pégase dont les talents aériens sont connus et reconnus dans tout Equestria. Elle semble d'ailleurs amoureuse de Soarin, le co-capitaine des wonderbolts. C'est aussi grâce à elle que les autres poneys principales ont eu leurs marques de beauté. Elle représente la loyauté dans les Éléments d' équilibre. * Rarity est une licorne à la robe blanche avec une crinière et une queue d'un violet profond. Sa marque de beauté se compose de trois diamants bleus. C'est un poney passionné de mode et particulièrement attentif aux détails. Elle tient un carrousel de vêtements et d’accessoires à Ponyville et s'occupe souvent des décorations lors des fêtes. Son objectif est que ses robes deviennent célèbres et pour cela, elle rencontrera plusieurs poney importants dans la mode (Photo Finish...). Dans la saison 4, elle ira à jumanhattan pour montrer ses création et elle en profite pour être aimable avec tout le monde ce qui la sauvera par la suite. C'est pourquoi Rarity représente la générosité dans les Éléments d' équilibre. * Fluttershy est une pégase à la robe jaune avec une crinière et une queue rose clair. Sa marque de beauté se compose de trois papillons roses et turquoise. C'est un poney timide et peureux (la plupart du temps) qui possède un don pour s'occuper de tous les animaux qui entourent Ponyville. Elle est réservée et parle peu, mais sait se montrer forte dans l'adversité, en particulier quand il s'agit de protéger ses amies. Elle représente la bonté dans les Éléments d' équilibre. Elle est également la seule à pouvoir tenir Discord en respect. * Pinkamena Diane Pie, ou Pinkie Pie est une pouliche à la robe rose avec une crinière et une queue magenta. Sa marque de beauté se compose de trois ballons, deux bleus et un jaune. Son caractère est celui d'un poney enjoué et blagueur, bavard, un petit peu brusque et très imprévisible. Elle a toujours le dernier mot et ne se décourage jamais. C'est elle qui organise les fêtes de Ponyville et elle s'occupe à mi-temps d'une pâtisserie-confiserie. Bien que toutes les protagonistes chantent occasionnellement au fil de la série, c'est le plus souvent Pinkie Pie qui choisit de s'exprimer en musique. Pinkie Pie est proche des personnages de cartoon comiques traditionnels, apparaissant par le haut de l'écran, comptant sur 6 sabots, faisant de la corde à sauter sans personne pour tenir la corde ou encore en apparaissant avec des objets sortis de nulle part tels que le Party Canon. Elle habitait dans une ferme aux rochers quand elle était pouliche. Elle représente le rire dans les Éléments d' équilibre. Elle n'est sérieuse qu'en présence de Discord. Autres personnages Princesses * Princesse Célestia est l'une des deux souveraines d'Equestria. C'est une licorne ailée blanche avec une crinière et une queue nébuleuse couleur arc-en-ciel. C'est la princesse qui règne le jour sur Equestria. Sa marque de beauté est un soleil et elle porte un diadème et un collier en or, chacun orné d'une améthyste en son centre. Ses jambes comportent des ornements dorés à leurs extrémités. Elle et la princesse Luna sont plus grandes que tous les autres poneys. C'est aussi la professeur de magie de Twilight Sparkle. * Princesse Luna / Jument Séléniaque (Princess Luna / Nightmare Moon en anglais) : petite sœur de Célestia, c'est une licorne ailée à la robe bleu violet foncé avec une crinière et une queue bleu nuit nébuleuses. Sa marque de beauté est un croisant de lune sur fond noir. Elle porte un collier noir avec un symbole de croissant de lune en son milieu, et possède à l'extrémité de ses sabots des enluminures bleu foncé étoilé. À l'origine, c'est la souveraine d'Equestria durant la nuit. Cependant, après être devenue jalouse de sa sœur et s'être transformée en la maléfique Jument Séléniaque, elle fut bannie par Celestia, qui depuis ce jour règne jour et nuit sur le royaume. La Jument Séléniaque est l'alter égo de Célestia. Elle est crainte de tous et, dans l'épisode pilote, elle veut plonger le pays dans la nuit éternelle. Cependant, elle est vaincue et redevient la Princesse Luna grâce à Twilight et ses amies, et reprend alors la taille d'un poney normal. On la revoit ensuite dans la saison 2 sous une forme plus royale. Elle est de nouveau grande (bien qu'elle semble plus petite que Célestia) et sa crinière a repris sa forme nébuleuse, d'une couleur bleue scintillante. Elle porte une couronne noire assortie à son collier, et des ornements argentés sur les sabots. * Princesse Cadance est la belle-sœur de Twilight Sparkle et la nièce de la princesse Célestia. Sa première apparition est dans la Saison 2 épisode 25 et 26 "Vive les mariés" où elle épouse Shining Armor, le grand frère de Twilight Sparkle. Princesse Cadance est rose, sa marque de beauté est un cœur bleu qui semble être un diamant qui est à l'origine de la "Saint Valentin", mais aussi dans l'Empire de cristal. Elle a des ailes violettes et sa queue et sa crinière sont violette jaune et rose. * Princesse Twilight Sparkle est la princesse de la magie de l'amitié. Elle se change en princesse dans l'épisode 13 saison 3. Twilight est violette, et à la crinière bleu foncée. Sa marque de beauté représente une étoile rose au centre et cinq petites étoiles blanches autour. Cela signifie "la magie". Elle a une paire d'ailes violettes. Sa couronne représente une étoile rose comme sa marque de beauté et son élément d'équilibre: la magie. Princes * Shining Armor est le grand frère de Twilight Sparkle. Sa première apparition est dans la Saison 2 épisode 25 et 26. Il est le capitaine de la garde royale Canterlot, servant sous Princesse Célestia, et porte le titre de prince par son mariage avec la princesse Cadance. C'est une licorne blanche dont la crinière et la queue sont bleues. Sa marque de beauté est un bouclier surmonté de trois étoiles. * Prince Blueblood est une licorne qui apparaît comme le poney de rêves selon Rarity. "Blueblood", littéralement "Sang bleu", est un idiome anglais pour "noblesse", être de noble naissance. C'est une licorne blanche dont la crinière et la queue sont blondes. Sa marque de beauté est une étoile. Il est aussi très grossier et quand Rarity en a eu assez de supporter sa goujaterie, elle a renoncé à ce prince pour toujours. Poneys * Big Macintosh : grand-frère d'Applejack et aîné de la famille Apple, c'est un poney à la robe rouge et à la crinière et la queue rousse. Ses quatre sabots sont blonds. Sa marque de beauté est une pomme verte coupée en deux. Il a un caractère posé et réfléchi, et est très peu loquace (la plupart de ses répliques se résume à "Ouaip", ou "Non"). Il travaille dans la ferme de la Douce Pomme, où il semble s'occuper de labourer les champs car il porte en permanence un collier d'épaule autour du cou. Dans un épisode de la saison 2, les Chercheuses de talent lui feront boire un philtre d'amour pour qu'il tombe amoureux de Cheerilee. * Caramel : un poney à la robe jaune et a la crinière marron * La maire de Poneiville est un poney qui apparaît de temps à autre à l'occasion des divers événements. Elle possède une robe beige avec une crinière et une queue blanche. Elle porte un col blanc et une lavallière verte et possède des lunettes en demi-lune avec une armature dorée. Sa marque de beauté est un parchemin enroulé et fermé par un ruban bleu clair. C'est elle qui organise les cérémonies officielles de la ville. * Granny Smith, grand-mère de Big Macintosh et Applejack. C'est une vieille ponette à la robe verte claire et une crinière et une queue blanche. Sa marque de beauté est une tarte aux pommes. Elle était encore jeune à la fondation de la ferme de la douce pomme, et c'est elle qui découvrit les Zap apples dont le commerce a permis à Ponyville de se développer. * M et MmeCake sont les patrons de Pinkie Pie. Ils ont chacun trois petits gâteaux pour leurs marques de beauté. Ils auront des bébés dans la saison 2, et leur baby-sitter sera Pinkie Pie. * Cheerilee est professeur à l'école de Poneyville. Sa marque de beauté représente trois fleurs souriantes, symbolisant le fait qu'elle a l'espoir de l'épanouissement de ses élèves. Les Chercheuses de talent pensent qu'elle mérite le meilleur des compagnons, et lui feront boire un filtre d'amour pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Big Macintosh. * Twist est la première de la classe de Cheerilee, et une amie d'Apple Bloom. Elle zozotte un peu et porte des lunettes. Bien que lors de sa première apparition, elle n'avait pas de marque de beauté, elle en aura une durant le même épisode : deux sucres d'orge roses croisés formant ainsi un cœur, car elle adore faire des sucreries. * Spitfire est la capitaine des Wonderbolts. C'est un pégase jaune à la crinière orange qui porte des lunettes à verres foncées. Sa marque de beauté représente une spirale de feu. Rainbow Dash sauva sa vie, et celles de Soarin et d'un poney surnommé Ice Wind, dans La Tête dans les nuages, et elle essayait de parler avec elle et Soarin' dans La Meilleure Nuit de tous les temps. Plus tard, dans l'épisode 7 de la saison 3, Rainbow Dash rejoint l'académie de test des wonderbolt qu'elle, et remarquera son potentiel. Enfin, dans l'épisode 10 de la saison 4, lors des test de qualification pour les jeux d'équestria, elle tentera de convaincre Rainbow Dash de se joindre aux Wonderbolts pour remplacer Soarin, victime d'un accident, obligeant Rainbow Dash à choisir en les Wonderbolts et Poneyville. A la fin de l'épisode, elle offrira son badge à Rainbow Dash, qui sera la clé de la loyauté pour ouvrir le coffre de l'arbre d'équilibre. * Soarin est le co-capitaine des Wonderbolts. C'est un pégase bleu pâle aux crins indigo. Sa marque de beauté est un éclair jaune avec des ailes bleu foncé. Il semble très amoureux de Rainbow Dash. * Trixie est une magicienne de passage à Ponyville. Elle apparaît premièrement dans l'épisode 6, Des pouvoirs… pas si magiques ?. Sûre d'elle et vantarde, elle s’auto-proclame « plus grand poney de Poneyville » et se réfère à elle-même comme « la grande et merveilleuse Trixie ». Elle prétend être capable de faire tout mieux que tout le monde et met la ville entière au défi de prouver le contraire. Cependant Twilight, seul poney capable de rivaliser avec Trixie en termes de magie, n'ose l'affronter de peur de paraître vantarde elle aussi. Trixie fait une autre apparition dans l'épisode 5 de la saison 3, où elle met Twilight au défi avec de vrais pouvoirs magiques qu'elle a mystérieusement développés. * Diamond Tiara et Silver Spoon : Elles sont les ennemies des chercheuses de talents, elles apparaissent dans l'épisode 12, les épisodes 6 et 12 de la saison 2, puis dans l'épisode 4 de la saison 3 et dans quelques épisodes de la saison 4. Diamond Tiara apparaît également seule dans l'épisode 23 de la saison 2. Diamond Tiara a une robe rose et une crinière violette et blanche comme sa queue. Sa marque de beauté est une tiare identique à celle qu'elle porte. Silver Spoon a une robe grise, la crinière grise et blanche et porte des lunettes. Sa marque de beauté est une cuillère. * Fancy Pants est une licorne blanche qui fait sa première apparition dans l'épisode 9 de la saison 2 : "La haute société de Canterlot". Il a une marque de beauté qui représente trois couronnes. Il a la crinière bleue. * Casse-cou (Daring Do en anglais) est une pégase à la robe jaune-kaki et à la crinière et la queue en dégradés de gris, personnage de roman caricaturant entre autres Indiana Jones. Elle apparait dans l'épisode 16 de la saison 2: "Casse-cou et la quête du saphir sacré". C'est l'héroïne de Rainbow Dash. * Photo Finish est un poney terrestre bleue avec la crinière blanche. Sa première apparition est dans l'épisode 20 saison 1. Elle aide Fluttershy à devenir le plus grand poney du monde. Sa dernière apparition est dans l'épisode 9 saison 2. Elle est dans la galerie d'art. Elle ressemble à l'artiste Andy Warhol. * Lightning Dust: est un poney pégase à la robe turquoise clair, à la crinière et la queue couleur ambre. Elle apparaît dans l'épisode 7 de la saison 3. Elle a une marque de beauté représentant un éclair avec des étoiles. Déterminée à accomplir des performances admirables pour le test des Wonderbolts, elle met en péril la vie des amies de Rainbow Dash, avec laquelle elle fait équipe. Elle est certainement recalée à la fin de l'épisode. Lorsqu'elle vole assez vite, elle laisse une traînée jaune et un éclair derrière elle, à la manière de Rainbow Dash, qui laisse un arc-en-ciel. * Snips et Snails sont une paire de jeunes poneys licorne pas très futés qui sont étudiants à l'école Ponyville. Snips a une crinière bleu turquoise et une queue orange et sa marque de beauté est une paire de ciseaux, tandis que Snails a une crinière marron caramel et une queue bleu turquoise, et sa marque de beauté est un escargot. * Braeburn : Braeburn est un poney Terrestre à la robe jaune sable et sa marque de beauté est une pomme rouge, il vit à Appleloosa, il est le cousin Applejack, Big McIntosh, et d'Apple Bloom, et le petit-fils de Granny Smith. * Sunset Shimmer : Sunset Shimmer est une licorne à la crinière rouge à rayures dorée et à la robe jaune et sa marque de beauté est une sorte de boule de feu, c'est l'ancienne apprentie de Célestia. Dans le film Equestria Girls elle vola la couronne de Twilight et repartie ensuite à travers un miroir qui mène à une autre dimension qui n'est autre que celui des humains. Elle affronte Twilight et ses amis et finie par être vaincue. * Bulk Biceps est un pégase blanc avec une crinière et une queue jaune, des yeux rouges et un physique unique : des ailes ridiculement petites pour un corps très musclé. Son flanc a comme marque de beauté un haltère. Il sera l'un des 3 poneys à participer aux qualifications des Equestria Games qu'il remporte avec l'aide de Fluttershy et de Rainbow Dash. Il a peur des papillons. * Cheese Sandwich est un poney jaune pâle et aux crins marron chocolat et il porte un chapeau de mariachi. Sa marque de beauté est un sandwich au fromage. Il apparaît dans l'épisode "le roi de la fête". C'est un poney solitaire qui va de ville en ville pour apporter la joie et part le soir au coucher soleil, avec pour seul compagnon un poulet en caoutchouc du nom de chair de poule. Il arrive à ponyville au moment de l'anniversaire de Rainbow Dash, et fait de l'ombre à Pinkie Pie. Ils finiront toutefois par s'entendre et avant de partir, il offrira à Pinkie Pie son poulet en caoutchouc qui sera la clé du rire pour ouvrir le coffre de l'arbre d'équilibre. Il rappel beaucoup Lucky Luke * Slender Mane également connu sous le nom de Slendermare ou Slenderpony est un poney ayant aucun visage. Il est visible dans l'épisode 9 de la saison 4 vers le moment ou Pinkie Pie roule avec Applejack pendant une fraction de secondes. Il ressemble au Slender Man. Chercheuses de talents Les chercheuses de talents, ou Cutie Mark Crusaders en anglais (abrégé CMC), sont un trio de poneys à flancs vierges (ou blank flanks en anglais) qui font les quatre-cents coups afin de découvrir leur talent et d'acquérir une marque de beauté. * Apple Bloom est la petite sœur de Applejack et cadette de la famille, à robe jaune, à crinière et queue rouge. Elle porte un nœud papillon rose derrière la tête. Elle est déjà dotée d'un fort caractère. * Sweetie Belle, petite sœur de Rarity, est une petite licorne blanche à crinière rose et violet clair. * Scootaloo est un pégase à la robe orangée et à la crinière pourpre. Elle admire beaucoup Rainbow Dash. * Babs Seed est la cousine préférée d'Apple Bloom, à une robe orange foncé et une crinière rouge et rouge clair. Elle ne fait pas partie du trio d'origine, mais devient membre du groupe lors de sa première rencontre avec Apple Bloom. Elle habite à Manehattan. Autres animaux * Zecora est un zèbre venu d'Afrique vivant dans la forêt Désenchantée. C'est une experte en potion et en médecine. Sa marque de beauté est un soleil stylisé dont le centre est une spirale. Elle porte sur l'antérieur droit de nombreux bracelets en or, des colliers en or au cou et des boucles d'oreilles en or. * Gilda est un griffon (corps de lion, tête d'aigle). C'est une ancienne amie de Rainbow Dash, qu'elle a rencontré lorsqu'elles fréquentaient l'école des pilotes. Elle n'aime guère Pinkie Pie, fait tout pour que Rainbow Dash cesse d'être amie de Pinkie Pie et possède un caractère égoïste, voire cruel. * Discord est un « Draconequus », créature dotée d'un tête de cheval ornée d'un bois de cerf et d'une corne bleue, d'une queue de serpent et de deux ailes et quatre pattes empruntées à divers animaux. Il est l'esprit du chaos et du désordre. Jadis vaincu et changé en pierre par Célestia et Luna, il parvient à se libérer et devient le principal antagoniste des deux premiers épisodes de la deuxième saison (The return of Harmony Part 1 and 2). Il ne rêve que de répandre le chaos et la folie sur tout le pays, mais est finalement mis en déroute par Twilight et ses amies. Il sera ensuite libéré pour être rééduqué par Fluttershy dans l'Épisode 10 de la Saison 3 pour devenir un allié. Il apparait dans les premiers épisodes de la saison 4 ou il rappel à la Twilightles valeurs de l'amitié, puis dans l'épisode "Trois, bonjour les dégâts" où, atteint d'une maladie, il demande à Twilight et Cadence de le guérir. Enfin, dans les derniers épisode de la saison, il se fera corrompre par Lord Tirek, qui lui offre le collier de son frère en gage de gratitude et de loyauté. Puis, après avoir été trahit, Discord offre son collier à Twilight, qui sera la dernière clé pour ouvrir le coffre. * Angel est un petit lapin blanc, muet, compagnon de Fluttershy. Petit animal à l'air têtu et de mauvais caractère, il paraît toujours de mauvaise humeur. Sa maîtresse étant assez tête en l'air, Angel lui sert un peu de tête, la prévenant de certains problèmes ou lui rappelant son emploi du temps par des gestes souvent paniquée et des mimes que la ponette a bien du mal à comprendre. Il est un peu comme la personnification du caractère qui manque souvent à Fluttershy. * Winona est le chien de la ferme de la Douce Pomme. C'est un chien de berger qui aide souvent Applejack à rassembler les troupeaux de moutons ou de vaches. * Gummy est l'alligator sans dents de compagnie de Pinkie Pie. Sa présence semble juste être anecdotique. * Owlowiscious est une chouette rencontrée par Twilight au cours de l'épisode 24, où il devient son assistant nocturne, remplaçant ainsi Spike pendant son sommeil. Il agace particulièrement Spike par ses "Ouh" à répétition qui sont en fait la langue des chouettes et la seule chose qu'il sache dire. Son statut est ambigu : présenté initialement comme assistant, il apparaît ensuite comme animal de compagnie dans l'épisode 7 de la saison 2. * Les chiens à diamant (The Diamond Dogs en anglais) sont des chiens brigands qui enlèvent Rarity un jour où, aidée de Spike, elle cherchait des pierres précieuses pour terminer une nouvelle création. Attirés par sa capacité à trouver des diamants, les trois chiens l'emmènent sous terre avec eux. Ils la forcent alors à chercher et transporter les pierres précieuses. * Le troupeau de bisons. Les bisons habitent près d'Appleloosa, une récente ville où habite une partie de la famille d'Applejack. Leurs relations avec ces derniers sont tendues : il s'agit d'un parallèle entre les conflits entre amérindiens et pionniers qui se règle à la suite d'un pacte qui consiste à ce que les habitants d'Appleloosa donne une partie de leur pommes sous forme de gâteaux aux bisons. * Le manticore est un monstre mythologique aux ailes et oreilles de chauve-souris, à la queue de scorpion et au corps et à la tête de lion qui apparaît dans le premier épisode de la série. Il habite dans la forêt désanchantée et est manipulé dans un des pièges tendus par la jument séléniaque à nos six héroïnes. D’apparence agressive et dangereuse, il s’avérera simplement blessé par une épine plantée dans sa patte. * Le serpent de mer est un animal fantastique qui apparaît dans le deuxième épisode comme un des pièges de séléniaque. Pourtant, celui-ci ne semble pas méchant et, doué de parole, pleure sa belle moustache coupée, barrant le passage de la rivière aux poneys. C'est un être sensible, très soigné et pour qui l'apparence est primordiale, comme Rarity. * Les dragons sont des êtres fantastiques assez présents dans la série, Spike en est d’ailleurs un "bébé". Ce sont des animaux méchants, avares, égoïstes et parfois cruels (Spike semble faire exception à la règle) vivants dans des grottes et gardant jalousement des trésors inestimables enviés par Rarity, entre autres. * Les parasprites sont des petites bêtes volantes aux allures de mignonnes petites mouches aux couleurs vives qui apparaissent dans l'épisode 10. Elles s'invitent chez les poneys à l'aide de leur regard adorable et profitent de la nourriture avant de se multiplier à une vitesse fulgurante (Elles "vomissent" leur progéniture). Ce sont des parasites extrêmement gênants et voraces (telles les nuées de sauterelles) qui viennent de la forêt désenchantée. * Philamena est l'oiseau de compagnie de la princesse Célestia. Emmenée par la princesse lors de sa visite à Ponyville dans l'épisode 22, Philamena à l'air malade (déplumée, toussotante, hoquetante, apathique et désarticulée) mais néanmoins qualifiée de magnifique par la souveraine d'Equestria. Fluttershy et son amour des animaux décident de la requinquer et l'embarque sans en informer Célestia. Après de nombreuses péripéties et devant le regard amusé de la princesse, Fluttershy découvre, en même temps que Twilight et les autres, que l'oiseau malade est en fait un magnifique phœnix qui s'apprêtait à mourir pour ressusciter. * Opalescence (ou Opale) est le chat blanc de Rarity. Vicieuse, méchante et agressive elle est pourtant adorée par sa maîtresse qui la bichonne. Cette peste semble uniquement apprécier Fluttershy, à laquelle elle se frotte en ronronnant, sûrement grâce à son don pour les animaux. * Tank est une tortue terrestre qui devient l'animal de compagnie de Rainbow Dash dans l'épisode 7 de la saison 2. L'animal, qui ne correspond pourtant pas aux critères de l'animal de compagnie parfait que s'est fixé Rainbow, va pourtant gagner son affection grâce à sa persévérance, sa ténacité et sa loyauté. Tank est cloué au sol en tant qu'animal terrestre, Rainbow va remédier à ce dernier problème en lui fabriquant une hélice qu'elle lui attachera autour de la carapace. * Peewee est le bébé phoenix de Spike, ce dernier ayant refusé de briser l'œuf lorsque les dragons adolescents le lui ont demandé et l'ayant ramené chez lui. * Reine des Changelins (Queen Chrysalis en anglais) est la souveraine des Changelin, elle prend l'apparence de la princesse Cadance afin de s'emparer d'Equestria jusqu'à ce que Twilight découvre que ce n'est pas la vraie Cadance et révèle sa véritable identité, elle sera vaincue grâce au pouvoir de l'amour de Shining Armor et Cadance. * Roi Sombra (King Sombra en anglais) est le personnage principal dans les deux premiers épisodes de la saison 3, "L'Empire de Cristal". Il est une licorne dont le cœur est dit noir comme la nuit. Il a repris l'Empire cristal et asservi les poneys, avant d'être renversé par la Princesse Célestia et la Princesse Luna. Il s'est alors vu transformé en ombre et s'est exilé dans l'Arctique nord en disparaissant dans une crevasse de glace, mais après avoir placé une malédiction sur le royaume de cristal, amenant ce dernier à disparaître pendant mille ans. Sombra est de retour afin de s'emparer de l'empire. * Volonté de Fer (Iron Will en anglais) est un minotaure et aussi un professeur aux méthodes particulières. Il voyage à travers Equestria, pour son organisation de séminaires d'affirmation de soi. Fluttershy apprend à surmonter sa peur des autres grâce à lui, mais la ponette prend sa nouvelle personnalité autoritaire trop à cœur et rudoie avec ardeur tous les poneys qui osent se mettre en travers de sa route. * Cockatrice est un Basilic, selon la légende elle possède une tête de coq, des ailes de chauve-souris et un corps de serpent et a le dont de transformer en pierre quiconque croisera son regard. Cet animal vit la forêt Désanchantée. Dans l'épisode 17 de la saison 1 elle pétrifie Twilight et la poule du poulailler de Fluttershy avant de s'en prendre aux trois chercheuses de talents, mais Fluttershy intervient en l'effrayant et l'oblige à rendre l'apparence de Twilight et de la poule de Fluttershy. * Lord Tirek est un centaure qui s'échappe de sa cage dans les deux derniers épisodes de la saison 4, où il compte voler toute la magie d'Equestria. Twilight et ses amies décide d'appeler Discorde pour leur venir en aide, mais ce dernier se laisse convaincre par Lord Tirek et le rejoint, mais il se fera trahir. Les princesses décident donc de confier leur magie à Twilight, qui part affronter le centaure. Voyant, qu'il sont de force égal, Lord Tirek demande de lui donner sa magie en échange de ses amies, ce que Twilight accepte. Elle réussira cependant à ouvrir le coffre de l'harmonie grâce au talisman de Discorde et renverra Lord Tirek dans sa cage. Lord Tirek n'est autre que l'antagoniste principal de l'épisode pilote de la première série mon petit poney (adaptée de la première génération de poney), l'évasion du château de minuit, où il cherchait déjà à s'emparer du royaume des poney. il fut cependant emprisonné à la fin de la deuxième partie de l'épisode. Il était plus jeune à cette époque. Son évasion et le fait que son apparence a été vieillit montre qu'il existe un lien entre les deux générations de my little pony. ''Background ponies''6 L'activité du fandom de My Little Pony met en valeur des poneys figurants ou de rôle mineur. Tout poney apparaissant dans la série, même quelques secondes est nommé par les fans et reporté sur une liste dédiée sur un wiki7. Derpy Hooves au départ simple personnage de fond, a fini par avoir un rôle parlant dans la série sans doute grâce au dynamisme des fans à propos du personnage8. Derpy Hooves Une information publiée initialement sur 4chan le 25 octobre 2010 met en lumière une pégase à robe grise, à la queue et crinière blonde et aux yeux de couleur jaune-ambre qui louchent. Sa marque de beauté représente sept bulles. Ce personnage de fond apparaît pour la première fois sous ces traits dans le premier épisode de la saison 1, quand Pinkie Pie organise une fête de bienvenue à Twilight Sparkle et que cette dernière boit de la sauce piquante (Derpy Hooves est juste au-dessus). Son strabisme résulterait d'une erreur d'animation d’après Lauren Faust, due à la technique de réplication des images utilisée8. Le poney est alors nommé par les fans « Derpy Hooves » d'après l'expression de stupidité et de gaucherie « derp » dont les macros images représentent le plus souvent un personnage avec un fort strabisme divergent9. Derpy Hooves n'a prononcé qu'un seul et unique mot de toute la première saison : « muffin » dans le quatrième épisode de la première saison La Pomme au panier. Sa popularité grandissante a conduit les créateurs de la série animée à finaliser le personnage de fond dans l'état qui l'a rendu célèbre (avec le strabisme). Derpy Hooves réapparaît dans la saison 2 de My Little Pony et son nom est officialisé8. Suite à des plaintes concernant l'apparence et le nom de Derpy, qui pouvaient être perçus comme une insulte envers les personnes atteintes de déficiences mentales, le nom Derpy n'a plus été utilisé officiellement, au profit du nom Ditzy Doo ou du surnom Muffins10. Dr Whooves Les fans ont remarqué que dans les épisodes plusieurs poneys d'apparences différentes et ayant un sablier comme marque de beauté ressemblaient étrangement aux différents docteurs de la série Doctor Who. Nommé « Doctor Whooves » (ou « Time turner »), résultant de l'association des mots Doctor Who et Hooves (sabots en anglais) par les fans, il est un poney de second plan qui apparait régulièrement au cours de la première saison. Après la sortie du quinzième épisode de la saison 2, dans lequel ce poney fait une nouvelle apparition en tournant un gros sablier, les créateurs de la série confirment aux fans que ce personnage avait été inclus volontairement en référence à la série Docteur Who. Des T-shirt commercialisés à l'effigie de ce poney lui attribuent le nom de « Doctor Hooves11 » tandis que les cartes à jouer lui donnent aussi le nom de « Time Turner »12. Il se pourrait que le nom Dr Whooves ait été ainsi altéré en Hooves ou en Time Turner pour éviter des conflits de licence avec la BBC pour le nom de Dr Who11. DJ P0N-3 Sa première apparition (dans la saison 1, épisode 14 Le Défilé haute-couture) dure à peine 5 secondes, elle ne réapparaît plus à l'écran avant la fin de la saison 2. Un sondage sur Equestria Daily s'achève sur une égalité pour nommer le poney, entre DJ P0N 3 et Vinyl Scratch. Le nom « DJ PON-3 » est officialisé par Hasbro dans le clip publicitaire Equestria Girls''13 et est le premier nom donné par les fan qui est reconnu dans la ligne de production des jouets Mon petit poney14. Aussi il y Minuette, Lyra, Bon-Bon et Cherry Berry☀les fans et reporté sur une liste dédiée sur un wiki7. Derpy Hooves au départ simple personnage de fond, a fini par avoir un rôle parlant dans la série sans doute grâce au dynamisme des fans à propos du personnage8. '''Derpy Hooves' Une information publiée initialement sur 4chan le 25 octobre 2010 met en lumière une pégase à robe grise, à la queue et crinière blonde et aux yeux de couleur jaune-ambre qui louchent. Sa marque de beauté représente sept bulles. Ce personnage de fond apparaît pour la première fois sous ces traits dans le premier épisode de la saison 1, quand Pinkie Pie organise une fête de bienvenue à Twilight Sparkle et que cette dernière boit de la sauce piquante (Derpy Hooves est juste au-dessus). Son strabisme résulterait d'une erreur d'animation d’après Lauren Faust, due à la technique de réplication des images utilisée8. Le poney est alors nommé par les fans « Derpy Hooves » d'après l'expression de stupidité et de gaucherie « derp » dont les macros images représentent le plus souvent un personnage avec un fort strabisme divergent9. Derpy Hooves n'a prononcé qu'un seul et unique mot de toute la première saison : « muffin » dans le quatrième épisode de la première saison La Pomme au panier. Sa popularité grandissante a conduit les créateurs de la série animée à finaliser le personnage de fond dans l'état qui l'a rendu célèbre (avec le strabisme). Derpy Hooves réapparaît dans la saison 2 de My Little Pony et son nom est officialisé8. Suite à des plaintes concernant l'apparence et le nom de Derpy, qui pouvaient être perçus comme une insulte envers les personnes atteintes de déficiences mentales, le nom Derpy n'a plus été utilisé officiellement, au profit du nom Ditzy Doo ou du surnom Muffins10. Dr Whooves Les fans ont remarqué que dans les épisodes plusieurs poneys d'apparences différentes et ayant un sablier comme marque de beauté ressemblaient étrangement aux différents docteurs de la série Doctor Who. Nommé « Doctor Whooves » (ou « Time turner »), résultant de l'association des mots Doctor Who et Hooves (sabots en anglais) par les fans, il est un poney de second plan qui apparait régulièrement au cours de la première saison. Après la sortie du quinzième épisode de la saison 2, dans lequel ce poney fait une nouvelle apparition en tournant un gros sablier, les créateurs de la série confirment aux fans que ce personnage avait été inclus volontairement en référence à la série Docteur Who. Des T-shirt commercialisés à l'effigie de ce poney lui attribuent le nom de « Doctor Hooves11 » tandis que les cartes à jouer lui donnent aussi le nom de « Time Turner »12. Il se pourrait que le nom Dr Whooves ait été ainsi altéré en Hooves ou en Time Turner pour éviter des conflits de licence avec la BBC pour le nom de Dr Who11. DJ P0N-3 Sa première apparition (dans la saison 1, épisode 14 Le Défilé haute-couture) dure à peine 5 secondes, elle ne réapparaît plus à l'écran avant la fin de la saison 2. Un sondage sur Equestria Daily s'achève sur une égalité pour nommer le poney, entre DJ P0N 3 et Vinyl Scratch. Le nom « DJ PON-3 » est officialisé par Hasbro dans le clip publicitaire ''Equestria Girls''13 et est le premier nom donné par les fan qui est reconnu dans la ligne de production des jouets Mon petit poney14. Aussi il y Minuette, Lyra, Bon-Bon et Cherry Berry Mes pages préférées * Tu peux placer ici des liens vers tes pages du wiki préférées ! * Lien vers la page #2 * Lien vers la page #3